Bionic Chips
Bionic Chips are microchips in the back of bionic people's neck or head and fused to the subjects nervous system, making that person bionic upon implantation of the chip. Bionic hardware can be implanted in other parts of the body though only that part will be affected by it. A bionic chip gives bionic abilities to the person with the chip installed in their neck, sending a signal into their body and nervous system which gives them abilities and transform the subjects body. As the body and its nervous system can fully handle the bionics inside it, but the subject will often possess hardware or software errors and malfunctions called glitches, which can cause their abilities to become out of control and overwhelm the subject, potential being physically harmful or fatal. Bionics have similar vulnerabilities of normal circuitry, computers, and software, as electromagnetic pulses and similar forces can cause malfunctions in those who have bionics, as the hardware is connected to their nerves and therefore affects them if their bionics malfunction. Bionic's can be rendered useless and its abilities nullified when exposed to anything with bionic signal interrupters, which cut the connection between the body and its bionics for as long as they are active.Overuse of bionics tend exhaust the subject , resulting in users learning hand to hand combat, specifically martial arts. An organic subject of bionics, should they possess dormant abilities or be given new ones from a source outside their own chip and must unlock many of them or all of them. At least one or two abilities can be used at a time . This is another reason why Bionic people use martial arts in some points in combat, instead of their powers. It would seem that bionic abilities can be constantly or repeatedly used at anytime,even when they fight, as it can be more helpful. Also, using powers may make them stronger, which is why Bionic humans uses hand to hand combat in their fights at some points. The hardware is implanted by a capsule . Capsules were designed to regulate bionics in the body to combat this incompatibility, as otherwise, the subject's bionics would go haywire and glitch uncontrollably and the subject would unconsciously use them repeatedly. These glitches could be so severe the subject would be in a trance similar to sleepwalking, in which they would use their powers repeatedly, usually to destructive effects. Attempting to wake the subject suddenly would cause a shock that would cause even worse glitching.In addition to hardware's bestowing abilities, it also gives its subjects traits similar to computers, such as being able to wirelessly receive information, to possess applications and upgrades to software, and possessing a standard GPS based tracking system. This can also affect bionic subjects less positively by causing them to be susceptible to software malfunction, EMP like forces like the LEMP device in Drone Alone, and computer viruses designed specifically for bionics. Chase is has even more computer like traits, as he can access the internet with his mind, download data into himself, instantly obtaining knowledge and skills, as well as physical ability to perform such skills, such as guitar playing, martial arts, and dancing, being able to analyze, scan, identify anything he looks at in seconds, with this allowing him to read at inhuman speed and finish an entire book in seconds, having multiple, powerful forms of electronic sensory, scanning, detection, and identification ability, such as radar and sonar scan, having a form of x ray vision, possessing a heads up display in his eyes, being able to holographically project his heads up display or other data from his eye and using satellites to enhance these abilities, control, hack into, or tap into signals, computers, and other technology or locate himself or anything else. Symptoms of glitching include half consciousness, fainting, severe bodily spasms, some of which seem to cause sonic vibrations, and a trance like sleep walking state in which bionic subjects become abnormally destructive with their powers. Their systems are also being damaged by glitches and the regenerative abilities of capsules are crucial for suppressing and repairing the subject from them. Standard Bionic Abilities Absolute Strength:'''The user possesses a limitless level of strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything in existence. The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes.Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, anyone who has super strength can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a boulder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train.It is revealed in Bionic Showdown that Trevor has Super Strength much like Adam' except he is easily over powered than Adam in Bionic Showdown he was able to lift and throw him and could destroy a row of 200 giant robots with a single punch. 'Incineration:'The user can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. High level users can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. 'Maximum Quintessential Control:'User has massive or unlimited amount of life-force/energy and everything connected to it. 'Quintessence Force:'Users can generate their own energy instead of always depending on the energy around them. The energy produced can be utilized for a number of uses such as enhancing their own physical or mental attributes to superhuman level or above. 'Infinite Energy:'The user possesses an unlimited energy source that will never run out, allowing them to use attacks and accomplish other feats that require energy indefinitely. The source can supply any form of energy, such as electrical, kinetic energy, etc, which can provide to physical body, technology, etc, unlimited supply of energy; different types of energy has different affects the users, for example life energy, which effectively grants the user unlimited regenerative power and eternal youth. 'Infinite Charge:'The user can draw power from a specialized storage unit whether it is in one's body or power from an object or item and is able to channel that power to fuel their attacks. The user can call upon limitless electrical energy. 'Shocking:'The user can release extreme electrical current to destroy almost anything, causing extreme amounts of heat and paralysis in living beings. 'Lightning Vision:'The user can project electrical energy blasts from their eyes. 'Demonic Beam Emission:'The user can create and project beams of demonic energy of variable size and range, capable of destroying large structures and/or areas and greatly damage anyone caught in the blast range. '360-Degree Neck Rotation:'User can see in any direction by contorting their neck to where they can turn their head in any direction. '360-Degree Vision:'The user is able to see in all directions at once. 'Accelerated Body Development:'User can develop their body faster than normal through exercise. When one exercises, they can get thinner or even develop muscles in hours instead of days. For example, a fat person can become skinny in two hours through exercise, while they could go on and do some body building and develop muscles within around the same amount of time. 'Gamma Vision:'The user can see or sense gamma rays in anything or anyone. Because gamma radiation flows through everything, the user has an amazing outlook on the world. They can feel minute traces of gamma rays in every being and use them to heighten their perception and reflexes, 'Ultraviolet Vision:'The user is able to perceive ultraviolet radiation, allowing them to see colors other can't, see well underwater, in the fog and in the rain, see fingerprints left on objects, as well as other traces such as saliva and blood. 'Digital Vision:'The user is able to perceive everything in digital data-form, this way the user can collect data faster and even analyze it to use it. 'Zenith:'User is able to evolve their condition, powers and abilities to the highest level allowing them to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The user also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. 'Infinite Supply:'The user is able to possess an unlimited supply of any essential. For example, the user could cause a canteen to never run out of water, or a notebook to never run out of paper. 'Immutability:'The user has absolute protection from any alteration or change, regardless of the source or cause, other than their own and retain the state they currently are. 'Freedom:'The user is free and immune from every law, rule, fate, predestination, concept, limits, or any other type of cosmic, spiritual, physical and/or mystical jurisdiction, making the user completely immune to their effects. This power is mostly wielded by prime beings and Creator Gods, as power itself is the fundamental and source of power that allows all limitless abilities to function. The reason why all boundaries are related to destiny and freedom itself is the opposite of it because fate or destiny impose boundaries in all beings. 'Flawless Indestructibility:'The users of this ability have no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses giving them immunity to everything harmful, essentially making them indestructible. 'Absolute Stamina:'The user possesses limitless physical energy, stamina and vitality, is essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc. at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and for an unlimited duration. 'Supernatural Beauty:'User is supremely beautiful and use it to affect others. This power is divided into two separate but interlocking aspects: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. For example, someone with this ability rising straight from the bed after hard nights partying and wearing rattiest possible clothes would make even best supermodel primped to perfection look homely in comparison. Secondly user is able to affect other people, both by affecting their minds, emitting pheromones and generally being a perfect companion and/or object of admiration. At the lower level user could make complete stranger treat them like their closest friend in only a few minutes and be perfectly willing to help them in any way they need. Someone with more power could make anyone treat them like someone who is privileged to do and get anything they wish and be admired and even loved for it. At the higher level user could make people fulfill their smallest suggestion, although not against their deepest principles. At the most powerful they could simply eradicate free will, making everyone slavishly devoted to the user and willing to do anything to please them. 'Absolute Leap:'Users can leap unlimited distance, jump between/over planets, travel intergalactic or greater distances and perform other amazing feats. '''Omnilingualism: '''User can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. User may even communicate with animals or read body language. This ability works by any one or more of three faculties. * '''Linguistic Assimilation - know another one's language through physical contact. * Projective Omnilingualism - emit a field that translates every language spoken inside the it, causing everyone understand what others are speaking. * Receptive Omnilingualism '''- the translation of any written language into the user's own native tongue, or through subliminal intuition of what by physical communication means. This ability may even employ telepathic faculty, where the psychic energy is read (by hearing or sight) to understand what the message is meant to convey. Usually this ability is reciprocal, so that the user and the subjects can understand and communicate with one another efficiently. * '''Cyberlingualism (Technopathy) ** Ability to communicate with machinery, computers and other electronics. The user can hack into cyber systems, restore information and break computer codes. * Electronic Communication (Technoligualism) ** Ability to communicate with electronic, digital, and radio waves. * Extraterrestrial Communication (Xenolingualism) ** Ability to decode any communications with aliens, i.e. an Earthling being to understand Martian (Mars) language. * Faunal Communication (Zoolingualism) ** Ability to decipher any animal communication and perform any fluently. The user can understand and speak with animals. Animals still have wills of their own, so this power shouldn’t be confused with Faunal Manipulation. * Omni-Communication ** Ability to communicate with anything/everything. * Plant Communication (Annuallingualism/Botanilingualism) ** Ability to communicate with flowers, trees, fruits, vegetables, pollens and other botanical life. The user can communicate either telepathically, by speaking verbally, or by touching it physically. Numerical Precision:'The user has the ability to solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers without using mathematical operations, but through pure intuition. They can tell how many bullets there is inside a gun and how many have been shot, the measurements of areas or coordinates without having data of it or any information. They can use this to solve problems, puzzles or riddles and can enhance one's accuracy to be precise and always hit the target. Advanced users can even tell the numbers of stars in a galaxy or atoms in a certain body and always tell the right time including hour, minutes, seconds and milliseconds with the slightest thought. In battlefield they can tell the number of incoming armies without counting them. '''Instant Learning:'The user can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, this can happen in two ways: Passively: when the user reads, sees or hears any concept they will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. If the user comes into contact with any piece of “information” that is wrong, they intuitively know this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong. Actively: when the user wants information/knowledge they acquire it instantly and use it perfectly, e.g. the user can gain the skills and knowledge of a doctor to heal someone or gain the experience and skills of a master martial artist for fighting. 'Detail Intuition:'User can notice, process and understand any/all details of any situation or environment no matter how small, allowing them to intuitively understand and solve any problem or situation no matter how difficult or impossible it may be. It doesn't matter how small the clues or details are, they will automatically know and process them almost instantly. 'Omnicompetence:'User can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and have the needed skill, knowledge, experience, etc., for any purpose, and will know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. They will never lose a fight, conflict, etc., due to always being able to see a way to win and/or escape situation. 'Intuitive Aptitude:'The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education. * '''Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. * Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). * Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. * Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or''Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition'': ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. * Intuitive Precognition- Intuitively sense and react to future events. Allows one to intuitively create perfect tactics, and strategies. * Intuitive Perception - Intuitively analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. * Mathematical Intuition - intuitively understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. * Mechanical Intuition - Intuitive understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". * Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. * Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. * Magic Intuition-'''The ability to possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells * '''Physics Intuition - to intuitively comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. * Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. * Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. * Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. * Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. * Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. * Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. * Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. * Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence and charisma. * Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. * Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. * Agriculture/Aquaculture Intuition'':' The user has mastery of Agriculture/Aquaculture using all types of methods, techniques and skills. * '''Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. * Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. * Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. * Botany/Fungi Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. * Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. * Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. * Computer Operation: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. * Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. * Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. * Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. * Danger Intuition': ''to detect impending threats. * '''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. * Experimentation: to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. * Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. * Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. * Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. * Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. * Law Intuition: to understand various laws. * Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. * Magic Intuition: to intuitively posses excellent perception, high skills in deception, trickery, illusions, and magic, including all forms and variations. * Magical Intuition: to have innate knowledge of magic. * Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. * Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. * Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. * Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. * Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. * Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. * Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. * Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. * Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. * Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. * Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. * Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. * Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. * Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. Hyper Mind:'User can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. They have the capability to process an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing them to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly recombining all information user has on them. '''Escape Artistry:'The power to '''wriggle out of any binds, break through any fetters, or otherwise escape captivity with ease. The user can escape all manner of bonds. The user mind deductively analyzes knots, fetters, bonds, etc. Maximum Concentration Capacity:'Users can use 100% of their concentration, allowing them to push their physical and/or mental capabilities to their maximum potential; obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. '''Accelerated Perception:'The power to '''perceive everything at accelerated rate.The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. Absolute Immortality:'The user possesses absolute immortality, is unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and as the user's mind and soul are as immortal as their biological bodies, they are immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternatively, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, nor can they die of any natural causes. The user's existence and soul become completely independent of even the concept of reality, making them not bound to the subjects of life, death and manipulations. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute. '''Absolute Hearing:'User is not limited to just the average range of enhanced hearing, they can hear everything that goes on in the world, or even the entire galaxy, or maybe the entire universe. They can do more than just hear everything that goes on, they can hear the thoughts of anyone and everyone (not to be confused with Telepathy) and hear voices of the dead giving the user the ability of Communing. The user can bypass time itself and can hear the future and past. 'Flash Step:'use bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported.User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported (in some cases, the user actually does teleport short distances), many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. 'Speed Combat:'User is able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses. 'Absolute Athleticism:'User possess limitless athletic skills, they have reached the absolute highest levels in speed, explosiveness, power, quickness, and other various athletic abilities than normal members of their species can ever hope to attain. 'Superior Adaptation:'Users can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, they may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. They can also analyze and understand any object, person or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. They may develop Extrasensory Perception when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a far away destination, Transformation when facing too many or powerful opponents, etc. Users can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunities to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch (or environmental materials/energies if fully destroyed), and are thus indestructible. 'Telekinetic Surgery:'The user can use telekinesis to conduct surgery, whether to heal or harm. 'Hunger Suppression:'The user can suppress their physical hunger for exceedingly long periods of time, allowing them to think clearly and to continue moving for weeks to months on end despite grievous starvation. 'Self-Sustenance:'Users physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. User is also able to stay unmoving without normal effects this would have. 'Vibration Emission:'The user can generate shock-waves that can push targets over, repulsed them away, shatter them, even cause earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates, thus causing earthquakes. 'Absolute Condition:'User has supreme mental and physical condition. Their strength, speed, durability, and intellect are vastly superior to that of all other members of their species. '''Super Speed: The user runs so fast, they can't be seen by others. They can run over four hundred miles an hour. The user can run in circles and if they does it fast enough, they will create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. This ability can also be used for talking, typing, and fighting.It was revealed in Leo vs Evil Trevor is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease he can't be seen by others not even a fly he is the fastest person on the earth he can run over 127,000,000km in 10 seconds HUD (Head-Up Display): Jacob has a full color visual display and HUD containing information about the world around him, allowing him to perceive data without requiring him to look away from his usual viewpoints. He also has various scans including thermal, x-ray and night vision as well as diagnostic and medical. Mental Database: Jacob possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, people and the entire internet. Preciseness - bionic people can hit anything with precise accuracy and can plan out traps. Super Intelligence: The user incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. He/she is also a capable strategist.It was revealed in Bro Down He is incredibly intelligent where he is at a level where he is smart as Einstein & Chase combined and also is knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, laws, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist and he said that he made the upgraded weapons for the teams on the and a bionic team of security robot. Super Durability: The user can withstand more punishment than regular humans. all bionic humans tend to be so resilient as to withstand extreme conditions and only be stunned by lasers and energy blasts. zax was repeatedly shot with lighting bolts by Marcus and he was still standing.Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be winded. Another good example is in Bionic Showdown when he fell from a tall building onto his back and was able to walk it off in a matter of seconds. Heat Vision: The user has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. The user can apparently control the intensity, as the ability has a variety of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. The user's eyes turn red immediately before using this power. Flame Vision: '''As an adaptation of heat vision, the user can shoot beams of fire from his eyes. It was revealed in Bionic Showdown He has fire rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparantly control the intensity, and he can Destroy, Melt and Burn objects & humans. '''Plasma Grenades: The user can shoot balls of electricity from their hands times However, the only times it has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. Mental Link: Different bionic chips are able to receive information from bionic human mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. The process can be described as tingling. Supersonic Flight: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can fly at speeds that surpasses the speed of sound. '''Saw Fingers: '''It was revealed in Bionic Showdown like Marcus he can make spinning saws come out of his hand after trying to kill Leo. '''Heat Shaping Fingers: '''It was also revealed in Bionic Showdown that he can shape any object with his Heat Shaping Fingers, He tries to kill Chase with lasers that he shapes into a sword claws come out of his finger tip. '''Molecular Kinesis: '''In Concert in a Can It was revealed that Trevor can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. '''Telescopic Vision: '''It was revealed in Mission: Space that Trevor can zoom his vision into seeing distant objects in a magnified scale he is also able to see vast distances, outside the atmosphere, solar-system or even galactic distances. '''X-Ray Vision: '''It was revealed in The Haunting of Mission Creek High he could see through solid objects, organic matter and that allows him to pinpoint physical weaknesses to any human. '''Levitation: '''It was revealed in Avalanche he can levitate in mid air and uses it to kick the falling rocks from the mountain. '''Bionic Fist: '''When formed, the handle of Trevor's gains a kind of bio-energy field, this serves as a shield, After stabilizing the energy of Trevor is shining so sparkling around the handle. The more energy is concentrated, denser becomes the energy around his wrist. After the blow struck, Trevor wins, the form similar to a comet blue this was used on Adam and Chase. '''Earth Bomb Generation: '''Trevor can create bombs/explosions of earth by manipulating internal pressures and forces to form shapes such as spheres and cubes, and be able to throw them or project them. When the bomb comes into contact with a target, exploding rock and earth base shrapnel come out, emitting a massive force that can cause a lot of damage to different structures. '''Yellow Stunning Vision: '''It is revealed in Perry 2.0 that Trevor has yellow laser vision that can only stun Adam, Bree, Chase but can kill or (and) knock out human this power much like Adam's except his stun people while Adam can melt things. '''Hacking: '''It was revealed in Speed Trapped that he can hack into anything such as Cars, Supercomputers and etc. '''Bionic Gun: '''He concentrates his Bionic Energy into his right index finger and releases it as a projectile. After channeling his energy, he pulls the trigger in his mind when he wants to fire the "bullet." The Bionic-Gun blast can range in size from a small shot to a full-sized cannon blast, to a near atomic-explosion. '''Super Bionic Gun: '''Trevor uses up all his remaining energy to summon a gigantic energy bullet. '''Bionic Gun Mega: '''A Mega version of his Bionic Gun, where an intense concentration of energy is released to create a devastating energy attack capable of annihilating anything. '''Bionic Shotgun: '''Trevor gathers bionic energy into his fist to form a large blast of spirit energy from it to shoot out in less powerful but many blasts. While the technique is not as powerful as the Spirit Gun, a few advantages it has is that the shots are widespread, which makes it highly effective against quick or invisible opponents or large numbers of weak enemies. '''Laser Vision: '''It is revealed in Missin' the Mission when infuriated, he gains the energy for the orange laser vision when hits the enemy it turns into an orange gaseous energy causing a shock-wave explosion '''Freezing Kryptonite Vision: '''It was revealed in Bionic Showdown it is revealed that Trevor has blue freeze vision much like Adam's except his freezes things and bionics don't work inside of it while Adam's laser vision melts things. Trevor's freeze vision proves to be incredibly powerful, one single pulse was enough to freeze his giant hulk robot. '''Wall Sticking: '''One of his of his first bionics revealed in Mission Invisible he can stick to walls much like Bree but he is not affected by Gravity. '''Sonic Grenades: '''In the episode No Going Back , when Marcus is about to kill Jacob, Trevor becomes infuriated and gains the energy to scream which blows a giant blast that nearly kills Marcus. When accessing this power, his voice significantly deepens like Spike's voice. '''Super Jump: The user can jump inhumanly high. Sonic Cyclone: When the user spins around fast enough, they can make a sonic cyclone. Mental Navigation System: If you have super speed, you most likely also can tell where to go when you use your super speed. Super Agility: '''The user can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. '''Force Field: The user is capable of creating a shield to protect him and others. They can also extend their Force Field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, the force field melts. The user can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. Time Manipulation: 'It was revealed in Bionic Showdown Trevor can manipulate the flow of time of a general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. '''Commando App Level 1: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Whenever Trevor gets angry or feels confused, he turns into "Ray" an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything and can destroy 3 planets with a punch of fury. '''Commando App Level 2: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown When Trevor gets angrier or threatened he taps into Level 2 of the Commando App also known as Ray and turns into a primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals, and is almost invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making its user supreme in one or several activities. and can also destroy 300 galaxies and cannot be defeated and have no known weakness and can never lose a battle and never will. '''Commando App Level 3: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown When Trevor is extremely mad he is able to tap into a superior god who can destroy the universe itself, obtaining a new physiology and becoming immensely powerful and mentally capable. The user can wield the primordial force and bend it to create other types of energies. The user can even achieve Perfection through continued evolution and also is able to enter a state which causes him to be unstoppable in physical combats and nearly unstoppable in a battle with capabilities that surpass the limits of fighting. but sometimes lose their sense of humanity and goes berserk, making them ominous and evil. Their physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing them to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries with only one goal to defeat their enemy. And sometimes Trevor possess control over this mode will be able retain their thought in the process, and not go berserk, while possessing the same or more level of godly strength and power to defeat their target '''Dark Hole Vision: '''It was revealed in No Going Back Trevor can create, control, manipulate, materialize , summon and shoot a laser of a dark hole and could potentially use it to manipulate gravity, magnetism and many other cosmic forces this is one of his strongest bionics '''Geo-leap: '''It was revealed in Bionic Showdown that Trevor molecular transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination and can also think of the precise destination for a good example in Bionic Showdown he Geo-leaped precisely behind Chase to kick him in the neck. '''Power Mixture: '''It was revealed in No Going Back can merge two or more powers to create new powers as well as different combinations. '''Intangibility: '''It was revealed in Avalanche move through objects and ignore any physical objects in their way. '''Angel Warrior Transformation: ' In the episode No Going Back Trevor can either is or can transform into an angel warrior, a being connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo. Trevor is beyond causality, logic and reason, and can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity '''Solar Manipulation: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil Trevor can control, create and manipulate all aspects of a sun's power, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc. '''Cosmic Storm: '''In the episode No Going Back Trevor is able to generate and control cosmic storms made from cosmic matter or energy capable of destroying and unleashing chaos in a cosmic level. '''Cosmic Fire Manipulation: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil Trevor can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula, quasars, suns, and solar winds from the farthest destination anywhere on earth. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, they can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. Trevor can select what they want to burn and what not to. '''Storm Manipulation: '''In the episode Avalanche Trevor can create and control storms, including winds, thunder and lightning. Using winds, rain, and lightning, he can also create storms of incredible magnitude, from rain to thunderstorms, lightning, hailstorms, blizzards and hurricanes and calming or heightening of such conditions. '''Fire Absorption: '''In this episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can absorb fire to enhance pyrokinetic abilities temporarily giving look of his skin scorching red. '''Animal Morphing: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can transform into animals, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. he can also alien animals and/or animals they have never encountered, such as Dinosaurs '''Disintegration Beam: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can emit beams of energy that disintegrates anything it touches. '''Nothingness Manipulation: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can remove items from existence. Trevor can simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. And Trevor can delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. '''Duplications: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can instantly make a perfect replicate themselves and/or targets which can be objects or living beings, numerous times. '''Memory Manipulation: '''In the episode Adam Up Trevor can control memories of oneself and others, allowing them to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view them. '''Microscopic Vision: '''Trevor is able to see items that are normally too small to be seen with the naked eye at normal clarity. '''Energy Amplification: '''In the episode Inside Job Trevor is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in the user or others, some users are able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. '''Sharpness Manipulation: '''In the episode Trucked Out Trevor can control sharpness in any object they touch, either imbuing or taking the quality of sharpness away. Sharp edges cut better, while non-edged surfaces, objects, like hands, can be imbued to cut through nearly anything. They can imbue an item as a trap, such as making a doorknob cut anyone who tries to open it. '''Camouflage: '''He can visually blend into immediate environment. '''Damage Empowerment: '''In the episode Trevor becomes more powerful as he receives damage from his opponents. '''Holographic Illusion Projection: '''In the episode Adam Up Trevor can project a holographic copy of an object and human The projected holograms will often only move as directed by Trevor's mind. '''Weather Manipulation: '''In the episode Memory Wipe Trevor can sense, create and control meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. '''Omnikinesis: '''In the episode No Going Back Trevor can manipulate anything, be it matter, energy or even aether. With stipulation of kinetic powers being wide ranged, the user would be extremely powerful with mastery over this power the applicatons are: '''Aerokinesis...manipulate air, Aestatekinesis...manipulate summer, Agrokinesis...manipulate and generate plants, Anemokinesis...manipulate air, Anthokinesis...generate flowers by touch, Aquakinesis...manipulate and generate water, Arctikinesis...manipulate the arctic, Asterokinesis...manipulate astral energy, Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather, Audiokinesis...manipulate and generate sound, Autochromokinesis...manipulate colors, Autometabokinesis...manipulate metabolism, Autumnuskinesis...manipulate autumn, Bibliokinesis...manipulate books, Biokinesis...manipulate bodies, Botanokinesis... manipulate and generate plants, Brontokinesis... manipulate and generate lightning bolts, Caelumkinesis...manipulate sky, Captukinesis...manipulate size, Cardiokinesis...manipulate hearts, Chaetokinesis...manipulate hair, Chelekinesis...manipulate your nails, Chionokinesis...manipulate and generate ice, Chlorokinesis...manipulate and generate plants, Chronokinesis...move time in any direction, Cthonikinesis...manipulate nether, Chrono-Telekinesis...move others through time, Cosmokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy, Cryokinesis...freeze stuff and manipulate ice and snow, Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystals, Cytokinesis...manipulate cells, Dendrokinesis... manipulate wood, Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin, Electrokinesis...manipulate and generate electricity, Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe, Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism ,Erebokinesis...manipulate darkness, Ergokinesis...manipulate and generate energy, Essekinesis...manipulate reality, Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal, Filukinesis...manipulate thread, Florakinesis...manipulate flowers, Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy, Flyrokinesis...generate and manipulate force fields, Frigokinesis...manipulate and create snow, Fulminokinesis...manipulate and generate Lightning Bolts, Fungokinesis...control and generate fungi, Geokinesis...manipulate the earth, Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes, Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms, Glucokinesis...manipulate sugar, Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity, Haemokinesis...manipulate blood, Halokinesis...manipulate salt, Heliokinesis...manipulate sunlight, Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass, Hydrokinesis...manipulate and generate water, Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor, Hylokinesis...manipulate wood, Hypnokinesis...induce sleep, Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma, IoniErgokinesis ...manipulate ions, Kinetikinesis.... manipulate kinetic energy, Konikinesis.... manipulate dust, Lactokinesis...manipulate lactose, Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood, Lipokinesis...manipulate your fat, Lunarkinesis...control lunar energy, Magnetokinesis...manipulate magnetic/metal items, Magnokinesis... manipulate magnetic and metal items, Melanokinesis...manipulate ink, Metallokinesis...manipulate metals, Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories, Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism, Mycokinesis...generate and manipulate fungi, Myokinesis...manipulate muscles, Mystokinesis...manipulate magic, Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead, Negikinesis...manipulate negativity, Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts, Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness, Nitrokinesis...explode and recover afterwards, Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure, Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves, Nosokinesis...manipulate disease, Naturakinesis...manipulate nature, Nucleokinesis ...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc, Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams, Onychokinesis...manipulate your nails, Osteokinesis...manipulate bones, Paleokinesis...make living organisms older, Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands, Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper, Pathokinesis ... manipulate emotions, Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones, Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs, Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light, Phyllokinesis... manipulate and generate plants, Physikinesis... manipulate the laws of physics, Phytokinesis... manipulate and generate leaves, Psammokinesis...manipulate sand, Pulsakinesis ...manipulate all types of pulses, Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire, Quintekinesis...Manipulate life force, Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy, Quantakinesis... manipulate quantity, Radiokinesis...manipulate and generate radiation, Regokinesis ...manipulate vectors, Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger, Scientikinesis...Manipulate the physical laws, Seismokinesis...generate seismic blasts, Solarkinesis...manipulate the sun and create mini suns, Sonikinesis...manipulate sound, Spatio-Chronokinesis...manipulate space and time, Spatiokinesis...manipulate space, Steatokinesis...manipulate your fat, Stochokinesis...manipulate probability, Sunakinesis...manipulate, generate sand particles, Serqekinesis ... manipulate acid, Technokinesis...manipulate technology, Tectokinesis ...manipulate tectonic plates, Telekinesis...move objects with your mind, Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash, Terrakinesis...manipulate the Land, Thanatokinesis...induce death, Thermokinesis...manipulate and generate heat, Toxikinesis...manipulate and generate poison and toxins, Tychokinesis...manipulate probability, Typhokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke, Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness, Unikinesis...manipulate the universe, Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas, Vibrokinesis...generate vibrations, Vitakinesis...manipulate health, Vitreokinesis...manipulate glass, Xylokinesis...manipulate wood. Super Senses: The user possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. Psionic Strength & Manipulation: 'In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can enhance their physical strength with their mental one and can use any and all psychic powers. '''Zenith: '''In the episode No Going Back Trevor's power is able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. Trevor can also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. '''Water Breathing: '''In the episode Avalanche Trevor can breathe in both water and air and are capable of staying underwater as long as they like and reemerge ready to breathe oxygen again like in Avalanche when Trevor startled Chase making him push him push him into the freezing lake but when Chase jumps in to save him he see him flowing in the water, breathing happily '''Water Walking: '''Trevor can walk or run on the surface of water by literally defying the surface tension and can move across the surface of water as easily as they would be able to move on land. '''Omniscience: '''In the episode Speed Trapped When Trevor's mind is unblocked to the entire universe; they know every answer to every question, past, present, and future like in Speed Trapped he knew that Leo will tell them in the episode Leo vs Evil that theres bionic to Adam, Bree and Chase and threatened to kill him. '''Invulnerability: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor is immune to all forms of conventional external physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb like in Bionic Showdown Trevor was immune to Adam's Bionic Energy Blast. '''Perfection: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor having this trait has the power to be perfect or achieve perfection by several means like magic, divinity, scientific means or since birth. The wielder of this form can accomplish anything without limits. '''Robot Creation: '''In the episode Quarantined Trevor can create robots to serve their bidding under undying loyalty. If the user is high-level then there is no limit in creating a robot with an exceptional size, in large quantities or with special abilities such as mimicry, shape shifting and many more. '''Giant Robot Transformation: '''In the episode No Going Back Trevor can transform into a robot with an extraordinary size of a giant. Giant robots are far more destructive, stronger and tougher than ordinary robots. This is the power that grants the Trevor take form of a colossal robot. '''Virtual Warping: '''In the episode Prank You Very Much Trevor can perceive and manipulate reality as if it was a computer program, all matter and energy being equally regarded as "data", and all phenomena as "programs". They can perceive reality on many levels, and alter or rewrite any aspect of it. '''Fireball Projection: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil Trevor can create fireballs and throw them at opponents. '''Bionic Hearing: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil Trevor has ears enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range, his ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds/conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city plus and can hear ultrasounds which are above the normal hearing range. These are mostly produced by animals, which gives notable edge for an hunter.and tell when your lieing or not by sensing changes in heartbeat, strain in voice '''Bionic Energy Bomb: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Adam is about to kill Marcus, Trevor becomes infuriated and gains the energy for an energy bomb that nearly kills Adam. When accessing this power, his voice significantly deepens like Spike's voice. This ability was hidden until this episode. '''Bionic Energy Blast: '''A light blue gaseous energy ball used on Adam Davenport in s2e14 which has power to destroy a city. '''Enhanced Vortexx Breath: '''In the episode Prank You Very Much Trevor can exhale gale-force winds or inhale air in order to generate a vortex of wind, can range from exhalation on par with gale force winds to inhalation on par the power of a gravitational vortex. '''Air Bullets: '''In the episode Trent Gets Schooled Trevor is able to manipulate the air in their lungs in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of air. These shapes can include bursts of air, blades of air, spheres made of air, even the propulsion of oneself from the mouth. '''Masonry Vision: '''In the episode Avalanche Trevor is able to reverse time and rebuild a broken object by standing there shooting blue laser vision to the broken object (s) '''Cloaking: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil with this ability Trevor can turn an object/subject imperceptible, hiding it from even clairvoyant sight for 24 hours using it on Leo '''Martial Arts: '''Trevor has been trainned almost in hand to hand combat and has learned 124 martial arts due to having Super intelligence and Eidetic Memory he adapted quickly. '''Sonic Kick: '''In the episode Secret Weapon Part l Trevor possesses incredible strength in his legs, allowing them to run, jump, and kick at a superhuman level causing a bioinc shockwave '''Molecular Deceleration: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown Trevor can slow an object or organism's molecules to down, to give the appearance of time slowing, putting the object/organism at slow motion. '''Sonic Thunderbird: '''In the episode Secret Weapon Part ll Trevor hidden ability is that he can transform into a Thunderbird, a vast bird capable of creating storms and thundering while it flies. '''Inner Power: '''In the episode Bionic Showdown It was revealed that one of Trevor's hidden abilities is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. Trevor will be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent such as Adam gaining enegy for a second blast with ultimate power Trevor uses Zenith which is useless in this situation he unlocks it causing Adam to be knock out. '''Photokinetic Creature Creation: '''In the episode No Going Back it was revealed that Trevor hidden abilities is he is able to create beings of light or shape existing light into wanted shapes and control them. They can also delete the creature once they are done with them. '''Shock-wave Levitation: '''In the episode Llama Drama it was revealed that Trevor hidden ability is to power up then levitate and spin like a tornado and gains the Solar & Electric energy that is uncontrollably splattering around the area creating a force field around the area that could kill any person but then releases a giant energy blast that nearly kills Leo and knock's him out for 24 hours. '''Sense Recording:'He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. 'Bionic GPS: '''Trevor can track cell signals using his bionics. '''Fingerprint Recognition App: '''He can record people's fingerprints and scan an area for a specific one. '''Viewing Screen:'Trevor can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. '''Mathematical Analysis: The user can aim from a far distance. Scan Vision: In "Memory Wipe", Chase uses this ability to scan the inside of the house for Tasha or Donald after they come home two hours after curfew. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets him see through solid objects. Sonar Vision: Through a GPS, the user can create a powerful sonar, to track objects underwater. Two Simultaneous Abilities: The user can use two abilities simultaneously. Energy Blasts: The user can use this ability to fire energy blasts. Their are multiple appearances and energy types to this ability, from waves to beams to bolts of energy. Also, a green gaseous energy used on Donald Davenport in Bionic Showdown. It seems non-fatal, as it only knocked him unconscious for at least a few hours. Electrokinesis: Similar to Parallel Universe Leo, and Marcus, the user can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. Pyrokinesis: The user has the ability to shoot fireballs. Laser Sphere Projection: The user can generate laser spheres from his fingers. Bio-Thermokinesis: The user is able to control her body temperature, and they can use this power to camouflage himself/herself from heat detection. Electric Cage: '''The user can freeze someone in a cage. '''Bionic Beacon: '''Sebastian uses his bionic beacon to try and find Bob in Adam Up. '''Energy Manipulation: Logan uses this ability to guide Leo and Taylor's EMP. Rapid Gyration: '''Spin uses this ability to spin at an incredible speed in a cyclone like matter. This ability is probably related to super speed. However, substances like quicksand can slow down and halt his spinning. '''Bionic Thunderclap: The user can clap their hands to create a powerful shockwave that knocks down anyone or thing within range. This was first shown in The Vanishing when Daniel touched a student and gained his ability. Plasma Ball - '''He can turn his electric into a plasma ball and shoot it through his hand '''Electric Shield - '''He can create a shield of electricity '''Electricity Transference - '''Like Leo's ability, he can absorb energy from things that have electricity '''Bionic Rage - '''When he gets angry, his eyes change color and he uses a bionic ability that he doesn't even have. (Eye color varies) '''Electronic Interface: Jacob can interface with electronics allowing him to download and gather information through physical contact. He can control systems at short range, but he needs a communication device to affect more distant systems. He can also hack into various systems from an unknown distance and perform various functions. Hidden Abilities True Power:'''Much like Inner Power and True Form, users can unleash and amplify their hidden powers and abilities through sheer force of will to the fullest and greatest extent. This allows the user to unlock the power that lies within their very being, granting them feats that defy logic. When the user unlocks their true power, they gain the capacity to do just about anything at the most unexplained levels and is so potent that if the user is ever stripped of it, it is never truly gone, but merely locked away again. If users unlock it again, the powers that were lost are regained even more powerful then ever before depending on the faith and will of the user. '''Blast Wave: In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Marcus is about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. This ability was hidden until this episode. In the episode No Going Back when Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Terry Perry mistook the shock wave it created for an earthquake. Underwater Breathing: As shown in Sink or Swim, the user can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. Pressurized Lung Capacity: The user can blow a gale force super breath. (Armed and Dangerous) Vocal Manipulation: In the episode "Bro Down", it was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sounds. Invisibility: Douglas gave Bree the ability to turn invisible. The user can use this to become unable to be seen. (Brother Battle) Molecularkinesis: In "Mission: Space", it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the energy, force, molecules around a target, giving him a form of telekinesis, with its only limit being if the target is moving too fast, is too large, or is too heavy. Levitation: Another one of Chase's hidden abilities; in "Bionic Showdown", Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kick Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower, Bob also has this ability, and has used this many times in the series. Laser Bo: Chase's fist can generate a Laser Bo staff that is very useful during combat, it is strong enough to knock Adam through the air. Sebastian had a similar variant of this ability, in the form of a pitchfork. Energy Transference: In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Douglas gave Leo the ability to suck the energy out of things and redirect them. He has used this ability to bring Mr. Davenport back to life. He also used this ability to defeat Taylor. EMP Generation: In Lab Rats: On The Edge, Leo and Taylor discover that if they combine their laser spheres, they are able to make an EMP. Power Replication: It is revealed by Douglas in And Then There Were Four that Daniel has an ability called Power Replication. He can touch someone and have whatever ability he/she has. When he touches another person, the old ability is replaced with the new one. Laser Fingers: Jacob tries to kill Leo with lasers that come out of his finger tip. Cyber-Cloaking: Jacob has the ability to holographic ally transform and disguise his entire body, including his voice, head and face. Speed Talking:' Henry can talk super fast. Speed Typing:' Henry can type at rapid speeds, and type all of the words that exist in a second. Vocal Manipulation:' Henry can manipulate his vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound. Speed Fighting:' '''Henry can fight super fast'.' '''super Speed Running Backwards:' '''Henry can run backwards and still know were to go.' '''Physical Attributes:' Henry possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person.'' '''Heat Tele-Kinesis: 'Henry can use Tele-Kinesis and it can control all the heat within 1,000 feet of you, making heat either hotter or colder. Explosion Induction:' Henry can make things explode. Ionikinesis:' Henry can generate spheres of plasma and can blast them at his enemies. Size Alteration: Henry' '''can shrink down to any size'.' '''Night vision: '''Henry can see in the dark '''Super stretch: '''Henry can stretch his body out up to 20 feet'.' '''Flying:' Henry can fly'.' Electro Control:' '''Henry can control machines with his voice'.' '''''''' Inhuman Physicality: '''Ben's transformation has left his tissues made of an otherworldly, rock-like material. It has made him inhumanly large, dense, bulky, and burly. His strange, rock-like tissues give him inhuman strength, mobility, and resilience. He can run at speeds that rival moving vehicles and can jump at least 10 feet or more through the air. He generates the force capable of destroying tanks with punches or charges and tears them apart with ease. His has been seen killing soldiers with strikes that launch humans through the air like an explosion and where lethal on impact. Ben could easily destroy large machinery, large and thick masses of stone, and tree trunks with his punches. He also could pick up a military truck and be carrying it over his head without difficulty, as well as throw it a great distance. His inhuman strength has earned him 43 confirmed kills while working with the military, with him single-handedly decimating multiple army men, artillery, and vehicles. '''Invulnerability: '''Ben's otherworldly composition, along with inhuman density, thickness, bulk, and size have made him seemingly indestructible. His tissues are completely impact-resistant, withstanding the impact of falling from hundreds to thousands of feet, bullets of the highest caliber, explosions of all intensities, and even direct energy beams or blasts. He cannot feel discomfort of almost any attack, casually walking while being shot repeatedly from all directions. If he is injured, his rock-like composition still heals like normal flesh and is seemingly immune to scars or marks of any kind. His seemingly rock-like tissues seem to not have a melting point and are immune to the most extreme and intense heat and fire, as well as similar amounts of pressure and friction. Also, his rock-like tissue does not age and he is, theoretically, unable to die of natural causes, as his organs are also rock-like and possibly not susceptible to chemicals and other substances poisonous or otherwise hazardous to normal, organic beings, as well as colds and other forms of disease. '''Inhuman Elasticity: '''Reed's transformation made him inhumanly pliable and malleable, with his body being able to stretch like rubber and deform like clay. He can use his powers to contort, elongate, expand, extend, deform, inflate, deflate, compress, swell, flatten, and dislocate himself or parts of himself without strain. His abilities work by allowing him to change the structure, hardness, shape, roughness, density, rigidness, roughness, texture, bulk, thickness, form, bodily cohesion and density of his body. This allows him enhanced mobility, by transforming his body to be able to spring or stretch over distances. As long as he consciously wills it or feels the need to fight, his body can cushions almost every impact and stretches on its surface so only when he is in his normal form can anything pierce his flesh. He can enhance the effect of his effort and exertion to superhuman levels with his abilities. This gave him super-human strength and resilience, making even bullet impacts useless on him and giving him the force of large machinery, or a moving vehicle, allowing him to almost effortlessly overpower, launch, throw, toss, catch, grip, fling, catapult, slingshot, and lift humans. He could shoot himself into the air by pushing off a surface or using his appendages as a grapple and pulling himself towards another area. He could make his body like a suction cup with his abilities and enhance his already inhumanly powerful grip. His plasticity also enhances the speed of which he can move his body and individual parts, giving him speed that rivals moving vehicles. This make it almost impossible to restrain him as he can more than easily slip out of seemingly any form of restraints. He can also transform himself to look like another man of a similar skin tone and hair length by changing his facial bodily shape and structure, though is unable to change his hair or skin color. Even when he is not using his powers, Reed's body, especially his bones, are not at all brittle and cannot break or shatter easily, as his bones did not break when he took hits from Doom or Ben, the latter of whom collided his head into Reed's and it only stunned him, without leaving any bruises, breakage in his skull or other forms of injury. This is an example of Reed's inhuman durability, endurance and overall resilience. Bionic Apps '''Bionic Apps are minor bionic abilities. They exist, according to Douglas Davenport, because by the time he had created Chase he installed rooms for upgrades. Most of them are fairly easy to control, as the user can effortlessly use them with confidence. They appear in a variety of forms. * Override App: The user can take over other bionic chips remotely. * Fingerprint Recognition App: '''The user can match the fingerprints on any item with the finger prints in his data. * '''Magnetism App: The user instantly becomes like powerful magnet, attracting metal objects to them with ease. * Commando App: Whenever the user gets very angry or feels threatened, he turns into an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything, armed with enhanced strength. After the app is disabled, the user does not remember anything that happened while they were in the app. * Triton App: '''The user can make bionic humans implanted with the app completely under their control, either making them mindless slaves or simply making them subservient to them, while retaining their personality. Once a remote controlled app, Victor Krane gave himself the ability to mentally control people with the app. Glitches '''Uncontrollable Super Speeding:a bionic human that has super speed ability when having being emotional, it will glitch and cause terrible damage Hot Snot:'''If a human implanted with bionics comes down with a cold, they're mucus becomes heated. The longer the cold lasts, the hotter it gets. If prolonged, it can end up being able to disintegrate objects. '''Uncontrollable Geo-Leaping:When someone is scared while Geo-leaping, he'll appear on a totally different place instead of where he wanted to go. For example, if he wants to go to somewhere where the sun is shining, he'll end up in Antarctica. Category:Chips